The Aymara (Tupac Katari)
The Aymara led by Tupac KatariAymara is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Neirai, Janbourta, Reedstilt, Tomatekh, and Hangman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Aymara The Aymara or Aimara people are an indigenous nation in the Andes and Altiplano regions of South America; about 2 million live in Bolivia, Peru and Chile. Their ancestors lived in the region for many centuries before becoming a subject people of the Inca in the late 15th or early 16th century, and later of the Spanish in the 16th century. With the Spanish American Wars of Independence (1810–25), the Aymaras became subjects of the new nations of Bolivia and Peru. After the War of the Pacific (1879–83), Chile acquired territory occupied by the Aymaras. Aymaras themselves make significant distinctions between Bolivian and Chilean Aymaras. Tupac Katari er of the Qullana, Apasa took the name "Tupac Katari" to honor two rebel leaders: Tomás Katari, and Túpac Amaru II. ("Katari" means "serpent, large snake" in Qullana; "Amaru" means the same in Quechua, the language of Tupac Amaru. "Tupac" means "brilliant, resplendent" in both languages.) He raised an army of some 40,000 and laid siege to the city of La Paz in 1781. Katari and his wife, Bartolina Sisa set up court in El Alto and maintained the siege for 184 days, from March to June and from August to October. Sisa was a commander of the siege, and played the crucial rule following Katari's capture in April. The siege was broken by colonial troops who advanced from Lima and Buenos Aires. Katari laid siege again later in the year, this time joined by Andrés Túpac Amaru, nephew of Túpac Amaru II. But Katari was again unsuccessful. By August 5th, Túpac Katari and his forces had again besieged the city, and a few weeks later they were joined by forces led by Andrés Túpac Amaru. In mid-September, another cousin of the Inca rebel, Miguel Bastidas Túpac Amaru, arrived to help prosecute the siege before it was finally broken by loyalists led by Josef Reseguín on October 17, 1781. As the royalist noose tightened, Túpac Katari was captured after a feast and was executed on November 13, and Diego Cristóbal Túpac Amaru was captured at Marcapata, in Quispicanchis, on March 15, 1782. Seeing few alternatives, Miguel Bastidas Túpac Amaru obtained a pardon by assisting the Spanish in suppressing what was left of the rebellion. Despite his subsequent betrayal, defeat, torture, and execution (torn by his extremities into four pieces, or Quartering), Túpac Katari is remembered as a hero by modern indigenous movements in Bolivia, who call themselves Katarismo, specially inspired by his phrase "You kill me now, but I'll come back and be millions". A Bolivian guerrilla group, the Tupac Katari Guerrilla Army, also bears his name. Dawn of Man Blessings of Pachamama upon you, Tupac Katari. You led the proud Aymara people to rebel against the Spanish Colonies. Having noticed the oppression that your people lived at the colonies at a young age, you decided to lead the most important indigenous revolutionary movement before the South American Independence war. In that, you continued symbolically and literally the attempts of both Tomas Katari and Tupak Amari; both of them also great indigenist revolutionaries. You formed the Quichwa Aymara Confederation, the great union of the Qullana, which united those that were oppressed by the colonies to lead a revolution. In the end however, your army was defeated at Peñas, in 1781. Moments before your death, your final words echoed through the Altiplano: "You kill me now, but I'll come back and be millions...". Great revolutionary, mallku of the Aymara people, heed the call of those that still fight against their oppression. Your people still call you for you to lead them to freedom, will you accept once again their calling? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Greeting, Stranger. I am Tupac Katari, leader of the Aymara people. We are friends to those that behave like friends, and fierce enemies to those that do not. Which will you be?" '''Introduction: '"The Aymara people greet you, stranger. I am Tupac Katari, and I lead my people to liberation and justice. We hope we can live well together." 'Introduction: '"Greetings, we are the Aymara people. My name is Tupac Katari, and I hope you are a friend, and not an oppressor." 'Defeat: '"You kill me now, but I'll come back, and be millions!. Your evil deeds will come to an end, even if not by my hand!" Strategy The Aymara have many bonuses focused around Faith and Caravans. From Turn 0, move your Mallku around for a huge view of surroundings, allowing you to choose the best spot. Once Settled, it remains to provide a Combat boost to nearby units, albeit with some maintenance cost you might not want in the early game. Tall or Wide, aim for an even number of Cities for some nice boosts to Faith and Combat Strength. Build Apacheta and Caravans and send them to City-States for more Faith, and some Food. Combined with the fact that Mallku do not stop Growth, you should be able to grow a strong Capital much faster than normal with these two bonuses. Do not neglect Gold Buildings, so that your Trade Routes yield more of everything. Your natural inclination to trade with City-States suits a Diplomatic Victory. Unique Attributes *In-game text incorrectly says the Mallku is cheaper. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Tesis de Pulacayo Our territory has been the envy of outside powers for many years now, and something must be done to preserve our culture and traditions from the evil intentions of outsiders. The people of Achacachi, Omasuyos and Pulacayo believe we must defend ourselves, lest the outsiders dominate us. For this, some changes must be forced. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aymara. * Must have discovered Gunpowder * May only be enacted once Costs: * 4 Magistrates * 700 Faith Rewards: * Allows the player to train Ponchos Rojos * Receive 2 Ponchos Rojos Adopt the Akullicu Our people, our workers and planters, have discovered a new type of leaf. A leaf that grows on the Yunga regions, and that, some say, has mystic properties; the Coca leaf. Our wise Yatiris suggested we rise some Coca plantations, to receive this blessing of Pachamama herself Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aymara. * Must have discovered Chemistry * May only be enacted once Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 1500 Faith Rewards: * Allows your Mallkus to build Plantations on Hill tiles to earn a free Coca Leaf Luxury Resource * Receive a Mallku Full Credits List * JanBoruta: Brainstorming. * Reedstilt: Brainstorming. * Tomatekh: Brainstorming. * Hangman: Mallku model. * Neirai: Coding help. * Leugi: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Patria Grande Category:Leugi Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Andean Cultures